Pijamada
by BeatifullyCrxzy
Summary: Todo está bien desde el enfrentamiento con la serpiente, y la relación de Shintaro con Ayano parece hacerse fuerte, tanto que al hacer una pijamada confesarán sus sentimientos y algo más. (Shintaro x Ayano)


**Pijamada.**

 **¡Hey, hey!. A diferencia de otros fanfics que he hecho/haré, éste es un one-shot (Historia de un capítulo), so. No se quejen si no conocen el anime, casi nadie lo hace :'v /3**

 _Confesión._

Shintaro Pov's.

—¡Vamos Amo, usted puede hacerlo! —Me gritaba Takane desde mi móvil vestida de porrista.

Fue una pésima idea escribir mi diario en mi celular por la flojera que me producía el hecho de hacerlo a puño y letra. En fin, supongo que ahora debería pensarlo y recapitular para armarme de coraje para decírselo.

Todo comenzó hace tres semanas, cuando habíamos acabado con la serpiente. Todos vivíamos una época de plena felicidad, no habían peleas y no había necesidad de usar nuestros poderes. Yo por mi parte decidí recuperar el tiempo perdido junto a Ayano. Nos hicimos aún más cercanos de lo que solíamos en nuestros tiempos. Íbamos a todos lados juntos. Empecé a gustar de salir por ella, estábamos casi siempre juntos.

Una noche, hicimos una pijamada en casa de Ayano. Era una noche hermosa, la luna llena y todos riendo. Hacíamos bromas, bailábamos, jugábamos videojuegos. Luego, Takane declaró su relación con Haruka, quién ya recordaba muchas cosas de su vida anterior y sus sentimientos hacía Ene. Todos brindamos por la pareja, era una noche inolvidable. Me sentí un poco ahogado por Dios sabe qué razones, así que salí por la puerta trasera. Al recuperar el aire que perdí, me senté en un banco que había por ahí.

Me recorrió un escalofrío. Sentí una presencia atrás de mí, por lo que me levanté de golpe para ver quién era.

—¿Te asusté, Shintaro?

Era solo Ayano, así que suspiré y me senté.

—Pensé que eras un enemigo.

Ella rió, tomando asiento a mi lado.

—Gomenasai, no me apareceré así otra vez.

Ambos reímos y ella recargó su mejilla en mi hombro. Luego de unos segundos, sentí su respiración acompañada del sueño. Estaba tan tranquila y cómoda. Luego, observé su cuerpo. Se veía hermosa con aquel pijama. Sentí un pequeño ardor en mis mejillas, lo cual me hizo darme cuenta de que me había sonrojado. Moví la cabeza en señal de negación y suspiré de forma pesada. Me levanté cuidadosamente y la cargué entre mis brazos. Entré por la puerta trasera y pensé, ¿Que haría si alguien me ve con ella así?, ¡Pensaría que soy un pervertido!. No sé como, pero me escabullí y logré llegar a su cuarto. Al acostarla, ella rió.

—Sí que sé actuar.

La observé ruborizado y me alejé un centímetro. Ella me siguió y posó su dedo índice en mitad de mis labios.

—Shintaro..

Dijo, y observó mi camisa de pijama. Tenía dos botones fuera de su sitio. Sus mejillas tomaron de a poco un color rosa, bajando su dedo hasta mi pecho. Observé atento cada movimiento por parte de Ayano. Cada lugar tocado por ella cosquilleaba. Llegó a su objetivo, y desabotonó todos los que seguían. Me miró y yo a ella, nuestros ojos eran tan parecidos. Acaricié su mejilla con mi mano derecha y la atraje a mí, besándola. Sentir sus labios contra los míos era tan relajante.

Sin pensarlo, tomé su cintura y ella rodeó mi cuello. Cambiamos de posiciones, la recargué en la pared y seguí besándola. Abrió su boca, y de tantos años de conocerla, sabía que quería llegar hasta el final. Metió sus manos dentro de mis pantalones, lo cual me excitó y sorprendió. Sujetó mi miembro hasta dejarlo erecto. Yo sólo soltaba gemidos roncos con su nombre en ellos.

No quería quedarme atrás y dirigí mi mano a sus pechos. Los acaricié por dentro y pellizqué con suavidad sus pezones, los cuales se erectaron rápidamente. Hizo caer mis pantalones, dejándome con la erección cubierta por mi ropa interior. Levanté su camisa, notando que dormía únicamente con la prenda quitada y bragas. Tenía tanta lujuria en esos momentos que empecé morder su cuello de manera suave y a lamerlo.

—A-Ah, S-Shintaro.

Gemía, me pedía por más. La levanté y la dejé en la cama, acostándome sobre ella y volviendo a lo que hacía. Me quitó la camisa y se dejó hacer. Llegué a su pecho y besé las puntas de sus pezones. Procedí a chuparlos y a mordisquearlos suavemente. Ella gemía de una manera que hasta a mí me excitaba. Sentía como mi ropa interior me apretaba y molestaba, así que decidí quitarla. Jamás había visto cuánto había cambiado al paso de los años, y sin duda, que había sido 'bueno' por así decirlo. Bajé haciendo marcas hasta su zona íntima. La miré una última vez con una sonrisa lujuriosa, enfocando sus ojos llenos de placer pidiéndome que siguiera, para luego hundir mi cara en su sexo húmedo.

Normal Pov's.

La lengua del Kisaragi recorría cada lugar de la vagina de Ayano, moviéndose en su interior.

—¡M-Mhn, S-Shintaro!

Los gemidos se oían levemente por fuera de la puerta, y hasta ese momento, ningún miembro de Mekakushi Dan lo habían oído. Subió lamiéndola hasta su boca, usando su lengua para jugar salvajemente con la de Tateyama. Ella correspondió de manera igual o más brutal que el pelinegro. Pequeños caminos de saliva caían por las bocas de ambos. Al separarse, se miraron. Estaban tan sonrojados como tomates.

—El rojo es el color de los protagonistas, ¿No?

Dijo Shintaro, lo cuál los hizo reír a ambos.

—¿Lista?

Preguntó. Ayano asintió y entrelazaron sus manos. Se besaron de forma cálida mientras Shintaro se daba lugar entre sus piernas, penetrándola de forma lenta y cuidadosa. La chica empezó a llorar, mientras empezaba a sangrar. Shintaro, al estar totalmente dentro, soltó un pequeño gemido ronco y se movió lentamente para hacer más suave el impacto para Ayano. Luego de unos minutos, ella empezó a gemir. Él incrementó la velocidad, levantándola y llevándola hacía el muro, empujándola y penetrándola sin cesar.

—¡Ah, ah, ah!, ¡Shin-Shintaro!

Gritaba la Líder original, tratando de mover sus caderas. El anteriormente mencionado hundió la cara en la curvatura de su cuello y lo lamió con frenesí. Él soltaba gemidos sumamente roncos, con el nombre de la chica entre medio. Ya empezaba a oírse más claramente.

—¡Ayano, maldición, m-más rápido!

Luego de cinco placenteros y largos minutos, él dijo.

—¡M-Me corro, A-Ayano!

—¡Y-Yo también, Shin-Shintaro!

Tal y como lo habían dicho, terminaron corriéndose al mismo tiempo, jadeando y recuperando el aliento que habían perdido. Se miraron a los ojos, estaban rojos.

—Quiero recordar este momento para siempre, Ayano.

Sonrió, para hacerse a un lado y abrazar a Shintaro, el cual estaba acostándose. Se cubrieron con las sábanas y se abrazaron.

—No es muy buen momento pero —Kirisagi inhaló y exhaló—, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos, sonriendo con lágrimas de felicidad en sus orbes rojos.

—C-Claro. .

Se besaron una última vez, para quedarse dormidos.

Mientras tanto en la puerta, todos los miembros de Mekakushi Dan miraban. Kano rió, seguido de todo el grupo.

—¿Y quiénes siguen, Kibo y yo?

Recibió una patada por parte de Tsubomi, por lo que todos rieron mientras él se retorcía en el piso.

 **Fin, ahrsi. ¿?**


End file.
